As the form factor for electronic devices, such as cell phones or portable tablets, has become more compact, performance demands for those same electronic devices has increased. Integrated circuit (IC) manufacturers have sought different ways to achieve both of these demands. One way in which IC manufacturers have met performance demand requirements is through the implementation of package-on-package or POP, IC packages. POP packages typically include expanded memory circuits in which memory chips are vertically and directly connected to an underlying integrated processor through solder balls. This has provided more memory capacity for the ever growing performance demands for the above-mentioned electronic devices. However, as performance demands have continued to grow, manufacturers have sought additional ways to expand processing and memory capability while adhering to the “thin” form factor that consumers have grown to expect in such devices. To achieve this, they have increased the size of the footprint (i.e., length/width dimensions) of the underlying printed circuit board (PCB) to which the integrated processor is connected, while keeping the height reduced as much as possible.